Spirit Forging Magic
---- |users = Coal Wrath}} Spirit Forging Magic (精霊鍛造魔法), is a Caster-Type Ancient Spell used by Forge Mages. Description Spirit Forging Magic allows the user to create virtually any item they can envision with anything around them. This is done by entwining their magic with their aura(life-force, chi, or what the user calls their essence) turning themselves into a living forge or furnace and generally focusing it through their hands for direction so they can combine and shape material into something new. Though it is possible to focus it from any point of your body, such as through your mouth to leave both hands free, with practice. The taboo of this magic is that it is to never be used on a living thing. This does not include things long since dead. It is against the law for a user of this magic to make gold or counterfeit money.(Does not count for making an item with gold.) Like all Forge Mages, Spirit Forging Mages can not create material for use. They must use what they have on hand. Spirit Forging Magic is not limited to solid matter alone, other elements such as fire or water can be used as well. Appearance: This magic's appearance is like that of fire and smoke as one. But it is neither nor is it hot. Spells Material Scan is the spell used to identify whatever material the mage is using and how good it is for their needs.(Notes: Not a visual technique but a sensing technique. But it does have a limited range.) Makers Hide is the spell that allows a Spirit Forging mage to touch materials without being harmed. Furnaces Touch is the spell that combines materials into what the mage wants. The mages hand is engulfed in a flame like energy. Furnaces Breath is a variation of the spell, Furnaces Touch, that allows the mage to blow the "flames" from their mouth. It's useful for freeing up the hands to allow better hold on materials and used in unison with Makers Hide when handling dangerous materials. Weapon Forge is a specific spell for creating weapons quickly with many variations to the spell. Such as; - Weapon Forge: Sword - Weapon Forge: Axe - Weapon Forge: Spear Furthering of this spell is adding of something unique into making the weapon. An example would be fire; Weapon Forge: Fire Sword. This would give the blade the elemental power to produce fire. Shield Forge is a specific spell for creating shields quickly. And can also have an element to it for defensive abilities. Armor Forge is specific spell for creating armor quickly. It to can have elemental abilities added to it. Breaking Hammer is the breaker technique of the Spirit Forging Mage. It's a focused blow that shatters an item by hitting the weak point.(Notes: Only works on non living things.) Reforge: is a spell that allows the repair or alteration of an item. Additionally an element can be used in this spell as well. Example; Reforge: Fire. Note While Spirit Forging Magic has quick spells for making items, unique or specific items are made with time and dedication, thus the use of the first three/four spells.